Various communication networks, for example in networks in which beacon transmission responsibility can be passed between nodes, lack a method and/or apparatus for efficiently establishing beacon transmission power. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems for establishing beacon transmission power will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.